


The End of the Day

by L_hyoscyamine



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Oneshot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_hyoscyamine/pseuds/L_hyoscyamine
Summary: Shyvana understands this much about human tradition - when you love someone, you get married. To get married, you first need to ask.Sappy oneshot, sort of following on from "Oil and Water" but also not really.





	The End of the Day

She twirled the ring in her fingers. It was shiny, no doubt, but nothing extraordinary. A silver plated band and a rose-colored stone - not diamond, just zirconia, but it was nicely polished and refracted light all the same. Shyvana felt guilty over the cheap alternative, but she couldn't afford anything more. 

For someone who would sometimes mock humans for their traditions, she felt oddly uneasy. Leaning on her elbows on the kitchen counter, she held the ring gently in her hands as she planned what she would say. She knew one thing - for humans, marriage meant being together forever. She would have thought that her love and affection towards Fiora would suffice in proving that, but there seemed to be one more step she needed to take. 

She slipped the ring back into its box and hid it in her pocket. Fiora was out training, and Shyvana had come home early this evening specifically to plan ahead. Now she was actually doing this, she realized she didn't know what to do. Should she light candles? Make dinner? Are the cushions arranged nicely? She felt everything cross her mind at once and her breathing quickened. 

The door swung open. Fiora also came back early. She dropped her keys on the table and fell back on the couch. 

Shyvana poked her head through the kitchen door and caught her eye. Her plan already seemed to be crumbling. 

"Bonsoir, cherie." Fiora sighed, leaning her head back.

Shyvana could see that she was tired, and she wondered whether this was a bad time for her to attempt human traditions she knew little about. She smiled. "Hi." 

She hadn't moved from the doorway. Fiora turned to look at her again. "Everything ok?". 

"Can I get you anything?" 

Fiora was reluctant as Shyvana hadn't answered her question. She straightened her back and ran a hand through her hair. "I was going to start making dinner, actually." 

"I could do it."

The Frenchwoman chuckled. "Not after last time, no way."

Shyvana nodded, knowing full well that her skills don't extend to cooking, but she felt as though she might have failed step one. She moved out of the way as Fiora walked into the kitchen, scouring the cupboards and the fridge for what she needed. 

"Chicken and mushrooms?" she asked. 

"Do we have garlic?" 

"Bien sur."

"Then yes."

Fiora hummed as she chopped up the mushrooms and threw them in a pan to cook. The smell of the sizzling chicken made Shyvana impatient, so she went to set the table instead. Shortly afterward, her girlfriend came through with their food and a bottle of red wine. 

"How was training?" 

Fiora studied her for a moment. Shyvana never usually made conversation at the table, despite her best efforts to get her to talk. She smiled at the gesture though. "Not too bad, but it was hot today. We were all huffing more than usual, so we cut the day short. I'm glad we did. It was exhausting."

Shyvana nodded and fixed her gaze on her plate.

"You're acting weird though. Tu vas bien?" 

"Yeah. Thanks."

They finished eating in silence, and Fiora had already poured the last few drops of wine into their glasses. She got up to take the plates when Shyvana stopped her. 

"I actually wanted to tell you something." 

Fiora stayed stood and frowned. "Ok..." 

Shyvana got up herself and stood in front of her, rubbing the back of her neck. "I know this is important to your people." She sighed and looked her in the eye. She didn't know what would happen if this human ceremony didn't go well, but she feared it nonetheless. "I really love you, Fiora."

She got down on one knee like she'd seen others do. Fiora looked shocked and covered her mouth with her hands - was this a good or bad sign? She went on anyway. 

Pulling the little box out of her pocket, she opened it up to reveal the shiny ring. "Will you marry me?" 

She panicked slightly when she saw her girlfriend holding back tears, but she was nodding faintly as she pulled Shyvana back up from the floor. She cupped the dragon's face and kissed her, muttering a soft "oui".

When they pulled away, Shyvana held her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. It was nothing compared to the expensive jewelry Fiora owned. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She held Shyvana closer and buried her face into the crook of her neck, trying to hide her tears. 

Shyvana rubbed her back slowly as her heartbeat was slowly returning to normal. "Sorry it's not much." 

Fiora shook her head against her chest. "It's the most valuable one I own."

The dragon pulled away and wiped Fiora's tears gently. She was right. This really was important to humans, which was why it was so important to her too. 

"So, does this mean we're getting married?" she asked. 

The Frenchwoman chuckled. "Yes. I suppose we will." 

"But... you won't make me wear one of those big white dresses, right?" 

At this Fiora really did laugh. "Anything goes as long as we get to say 'I do.'" 

Shyvana didn't understand what she meant. She still had to learn what a wedding was, but she was excited anyway. 

They exchanged another kiss and held each other a while longer before taking their dishes to the kitchen. As Fiora hummed and took to washing, Shyvana wrapped her arms around her waist. She held her tenderly, and laid her head to rest on her fiancee's shoulder. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
